Sick and Tired
by Nicole Phoenix
Summary: Part 5 in the Tales From Lardner series.rnrnVern becomes sick and tired of Officer Dias's harassment.


Vern found himself sleeping for the first time in months. Cell block C had been evacuted two weeks before and the warden deciced to stuff it's prisoners in gen pop. His two cellmates, Shaun Marker and Trey Sims, were found shanked in the showers that morning. Vern wasn't very broken up about it, though. Everyone thought that Vern had something to do with it, but he didn't really care. Those two homos kept him up all times of night, screwing around and shit. He tried to get the gen pop adminstatior to switch cells with Mickey's new bunkie, but no dice.

Of course, that stupid cunt Dias made sure he stayed right where he was. Dias had gotten worst with her harassment, waking him up at all times of night just to beat the shit out of him on a nightly basis. He thought she did it strickly for her own amusement. She tried to got him thrown in AdSeg for Marker and Sims murders, a crime he didn't commit. Vern, however, finally decided that if she tried that shit tonight he had a thing or two in store for her!

"Schillinger" a voice called to him, he could barely hear the voice through his own sleppiness.

He rolled over and pulled the sheets over his head. He heard the keys jiggling in the lock.

_Bring it, you stupid cunt!_

He felt a stinging whack across the back of his neck.

"Shit, stupid bitch!" he hissed in that low deep voice of his.

Dias grabbed the straps of Vern's tank top and tossed him againist the wall.

"Let's go, you Aryan asshole." she relpied, pulled Vern up on his feet.

Vern managed to pull himself to his feet, the stinging feeling still shoting down the center of his spine. He gently rubbed the back of his neck as he stagged out of his cell. Dias grabbed him and drug him down the cordior, into a isolated corner.

She took her baton and whacked him across the face. He shook it off and a devilish smile came across his bruised face.

_Stupid Pole bitch!You just made a huge mistake._

Looking devilishly happy, Vern backhand her across the face. He grabbed her and slammed her againist the wall and covered her mouth.

"You stupid, stupid bitch!" Vern said, in a low pitched growl. " You've pushed me too far."

Vern saw something new in her eyes. Fear! He run a rough hand though her hair. He could almost smell her fear. He felt her reach for her radio.

"Touch it and I'll break your neck."

He slid his hand to the front of her pants and, slowly, unbuttoned them. He ran his hand along her thigh, caressing it. Her pants dropped to the floor. He removed his own underwear, exposing his hardened erection, and slid hers down around her ankles.

He leaned in and whisphered in her ear.

"Don't move!"

He heard her whimper, as he began to thrust himself inside her. She felt warm, like pure escatsy. The more excited he became, the hard he thrusted. He ran small bruising kisses along her neck. His one free hand caressing her hair. He thrusted harder as he felt her trying fighting her own orgasm.

"Don't fight it!" he whisphered softly.

He, now, found him thrusting faster as his oragsm began to climax. Suddenenly, he felt a piercing pain shot through his hand.

_Shit, fucking cocksucker. That stupid slut bit me._

His devilishly happiness turned to a untameable rage. He slapped her across the face again and smashed her head into the wall. Pure rage surged through his vains. His eyes ,which were usually a pale sky blue, seemed to shine a deep river blue. His heart felt like it was going to exploded. His rage caused him to thrust more violently. He, finally, reached his own climax after what seemed to be forever.

His heart racing, he stood over her. He suprised himself. He'd been so violent with her, but he hadn't left a mark on her. He grabbed her face so that her eyes met his own icy blue ones.

"You listen to me and listen good. This is how things are going to be from now on, you understand?" Vern said, speaking very softly. "I don't like hurt people, okay? It's people like that piss me off, make me do things I wouldn't normally do."

He stopped for a minute.

"Now, you're going quit harassing me. Any info I wanna know, you're going to get it, understood?"

She nodded, slowly.

"Good, now that we understand each other, get up."

She stood slowly.

"Take me back to my cell then take a shower. You look like hell."

As if a dog scared of being whipped, she timidly grabbed his arms and took him back to his cell. He stepped into and she closed the cell door. He looked at her and smiled that devilish smile. As she began to walk away, slightly limping, he called after her.

_"Hey, see you later, sweetpea."_


End file.
